


sharing clothes is like sharing body heat

by eliiiwhyyy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 6+1, Fluff, Part of my prompt schedule, Sharing Clothes, Tsuna's guardians love him tbh, prompt, really gay, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliiiwhyyy/pseuds/eliiiwhyyy
Summary: or alternatively titled: tsuna's guardians love hima 6+1 where the guardians each try to keep tsuna warm for winter





	sharing clothes is like sharing body heat

**Author's Note:**

> so a really super cool person did fanart for this fanfic and its super cute!! check it out here: http://enasketches.tumblr.com/post/168868668149/man-i-found-this-super-cute-fanfic-about-tsunas  
> (TAHNK YOU SO MUCH FOR IT <333) 
> 
> if you want to do fanart of your own for this or any of my other stories please do!! i love seeing how creative my fellow fans get and ill happily help share their art !!

1.

 

Tsuna really cursed his bad luck. It was one of the coldest days so far, he was stuck walking to school without a jacket on, and he was freezing. To make matters worse, it was the first dress rehearsal of the play that he was in (read: forced to join because of one sadistic tutor) and so he was in casual clothes since classes weren’t on for the day. However, he hadn’t anticipated the rain so instead he was stuck wearing thin clothes that weren’t keeping him warm, and he had no time to go back and get something else to wear. He grumbled, holding his arms around himself as he kept going, noting that he was nearing the intersection where he usually meets up with his two best friends.

 

“Yo Tsuna!” a cheerful voice called out, and Tsuna looked up to find Yamamoto Takeshi running towards him, looking very warm in the thick hoodie he was wearing.

 

The small boss smiled, raising a hand in greeting. Though he regretted the action and instantly brought his arm back down, fighting a shiver. He knew that the baseball player had noticed, but was stopped before he could say anything by Gokudera’s arrival.

 

“Good morning, Tenth!” the storm guardian called, strolling up to them. Gokudera also looked warm, Tsuna noted with slight jealousy, dressed in a jacket and warm looking jeans. “Baseball freak,” the bomber growled, turning his attention to Yamamoto. The two taller boys walked forward, and Tsuna followed behind him while suppressing his shivers.

 

He needn’t have worried though, as Yamamoto turned around and frowned. “Tsuna, are you cold?” he asked, causing Gokudera to turn around.

 

“Tenth! If you’re cold, you can borrow my jacket!” Gokudera said excitedly. He was about to take off his jacket until Tsuna stopped him.

 

“No I’m-” Tsuna cut himself off, rubbing his arms. “I’m fine. I just rushed out and didn’t think about the weather since Reborn sent me out of the house.”

 

The storm guardian huffed, and was about to shrug his jacket off when Yamamoto shocked them both, pulling his hoodie over Tsuna’s head with a smile. “Here, Tsuna,” he said, making sure that the hoodie (which was about three sizes too big and swamped Tsuna’s small body) settled perfectly.

 

“Yamamoto you-” Tsuna blinked, before pulling the hoodie up to his mouth and snuggling inside of it. It was warm, something he was extremely thankful for. “Thank you.”

 

The rain guardian smiled back, and Gokudera growled, but backed down as the three made their way to school.

 

2.

 

“Is that Chrome’s scarf?” Kyoko asked one day, when they were all sitting on the roof in a circle eating their lunch (minus Chrome and Hibari, of course).

 

Tsuna blinked, looking up from his lunch and putting a hand to the black scarf around his neck. He nodded. “Yes, she gave it to me when she found out I lost my old one. I made sure she had something to keep warm though,” he said softly, smiling a little at the memory.

 

Yamamoto laughed. “Sounds like Chrome, we should really take you winter clothes shopping Tsuna.”

 

At that, Kyoko let out a giggle while Ryohei shouted something about “EXTREME CLOTHES SHOPPING” next to her.

 

“Did she say you have to give it back?” Gokudera grumbled, obviously not pleased that everyone else was helping _his_ boss stay warm (though it was common knowledge that Tsuna either forgot to keep himself warm, or was too busy focusing on everyone else).

 

Tsuna shook his head, frowning a bit and _oh there was the worry again_. “She said I could keep it, but I can’t help but worry about her,” he mumbled, letting his small hands drop back down into his lap. “It gets cold in Kokuyo Land at this time of year.”

 

“It gets cold here too, Tsuna,” Yamamoto piped up, throwing an arm around the Decimo’s shoulders, eliciting a squeak. “She knows you well, and she’ll find a way to keep warm. Or those two that hang around her will help her.”

 

Tsuna huffed, but seemed to look a bit happier at the least.

 

3.

 

After studying for a couple of hours for his exams, Tsuna had ended up falling asleep at the table. It wasn’t his fault though! He hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep the night before. Blinking his eyes open, he lifted his head slowly from the table and frowned. Why hadn’t someone come got him for his classes?

 

Looking at the clock at the wall, he realised it was almost lunch time. He went to stretch his arms out, but stopped at the feel of something on them. When he looked down, he was shocked to find Hibari’s disciplinary committee jacket on him. He was about to shrug it off, purely out of worry, before stopping. If he left now, he could find Hibari and return it.

 

He huffed, standing up and slipping his arms into the sleeves, letting a small smile appear on his face at the warmth they gave him, before cleaning up his stuff. He left the library with the smile on his face, not noticing the looks people were giving him at the sight of the worst student in the school wearing the jacket of the scariest student. He brought the jacket around his shoulders more, noting with some disdain that it was two sizes too big on him despite Hibari being skinny and muscular.

 

Tsuna was so focused on the size of the jacket, that he didn’t notice where he was going until it was too late and he ran smack bang into someones chest. He yelped, falling back onto his butt and dropping his books. He heard gasps around him and looked up, finding the person he ran into being the one and only Hibari Kyoya.

 

“Ah, sorry Kyoya*,” he mumbled softly standing up with his book in his hands. He heard whispers around them but ignored them, starting to shrug off the shoulder. “I should give your jacket back, but I don’t know why I even had it-”

 

“Keep it,” Hibari said, glaring around at the students who were staring at them (I mean, it’s not every day that you hear someone call him Kyoya, and see someone wear his jacket without him murdering them).

 

Tsuna blinked, before a small smile appeared on his face. He bowed slightly, hugging the books and the jacket close to his chest. “Thank you, Kyoya,” he whispered, before hurrying past him to the rooftop to meet up with his friends.

 

The prefect looked around, a low growl coming out from his throat. “What are you looking at? I’ll bite you all to death if you don’t leave.”

 

4.

 

“What?” Tsuna blinked, staring at his storm guardian and rain guardian in slight horror.

 

Yamamoto had a big grin on his face, while Gokudera simply looked embarrassed. “We had a bet and now we want you to wear Gokudera’s glasses, just to see what you look like,” the baseball star said cheerfully, somehow not seeing what was wrong with what he just said.

 

“A-A bet?”

 

Gokudera nodded, a blush adorning his cheeks. “I’m sorry Tenth! Please, just so I can prove the baseball freak wrong!”

 

The Vongola Decimo squinted, raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth all in one action, a feat that the two guardians had only seen Reborn do (the hitman really was rubbing off on his student, and not for the better). “I- Alright fine,” he huffed, deciding that giving in will prevent a headache.

 

He watched the bomber bring out his glasses, small little ones that Gokudera really didn’t wear all too often, then felt them being pushed on his face. He blinked, finding that he could actually see out of them (which surprised him, because it meant Gokudera’s vision was okay or his was worse than he thought).

 

“Wow, those suit you better than I thought,” Yamamoto blinked, then grinned and turned to the storm guardian next to him. “Guess you owe me five dollars.”

 

Gokudera growled, but grudgingly handed over the money anyways. Tsuna refrained from asking what the bet was, he really didn’t want to lose any sanity he still had. He was, however, caught by surprise when he heard the sound of a camera snapping.

 

“Wow Tsu! You look adorable!” Kyoko’s voice cheerily called from behind Yamamoto, and Tsuna noticed with horror that she had her phone in her hand.

 

“Oi, stupid woman! Don’t take pictures of the Tenth without his consent!”

 

“Sorry-! I just couldn’t help it! He looks adorable!”

 

Its a wonder really how Tsuna hasn’t gone insane yet.

 

5.

 

“Are those my big brother’s gloves?” Kyoko asked one day, standing next to Tsuna at the park while they watched over the kids playing in the snow.

 

Tsuna nodded, almost wanting to cry as he remembered how he got them. “I was forced to wear them, big brother said my hands were too cold for his liking when he tried to hold them,” he grumbled, forcing the tears down.

 

Kyoko laughed at that, and Tsuna wanted to ask her what she found so funny about it. “That’s big brother for you! He really cares about you too, Tsuna,” she said softly, giving him a smile that he really couldn’t argue with. “He’s always telling me about how much he worries about you, especially with all the mafia stuff**.”

 

“Well,” he mumbled, burying his face in the black scarf he still kept around his neck. “I guess. I don’t mean to worry him.”

 

“Silly Tsuna,” Kyoko smiled, grabbing his hand and holding it softly. He didn’t really pull his hand away, finding it comforting. “We all care and we all worry. You always worry so much about us, someone has to do the same for you.”

 

He blinked, before drawing her into a hug. He really needed to stop worrying people so much.

 

6.

 

“Don’t ask,” Tsuna all but growled, glaring at the three smiling and questioning friends in front of him. “I lost a bet and now Lambo won’t leave me alone unless I wear them.”

 

What was ‘them’, you ask? Cat ears. Tsuna didn’t even know that Lambo owned a pair, but the six*** year old had whipped them out from seemingly nowhere, and the Decimo had realised that whatever dignity he managed to hold onto was now gone.

 

“What was the bet?” Yamamoto asked, barely able to hold in his laughter.

 

When Tsuna didn’t grace him with an answer, he let out a howl of laughter.

 

(Later, he would look back on the fact that Tsuna’s punch had knocked him out, and would ask Reborn where he learnt to punch so hard).

 

+1

 

“So you’ve been wearing your guardian’s clothes,” Reborn mused, making Tsuna jump from the fridge in the kitchen. The young boss looked at him, still in his uniform with a glass of milk in his left hand. “Interesting.”

 

“I can’t help it! They all just gave me items of theres,” Tsuna huffed, putting the cup down when Reborn started stalking towards him.

 

He flinched, mentally preparing for a hit, then relaxed when he felt something placed on his head. He blinked, putting a hand to his hair to find a hat on it. That was when he realised that Reborn had placed his fedora, _his beloved fedora,_ on his students head. Before he could question it, Reborn smirked. “You can wear that for now,” the hitman said as he turned around and left the kitchen.

 

(Tsuna later learned that Reborn had done it out of jealousy. When he questioned the hitman, all he received was a slap to the back of his head and a promise that he would be punished a lot more severely for asking dumb questions).

**Author's Note:**

> so a few things i guess  
> this is after the shimon arc, meaning its a bit further into the future
> 
> *after the shimon arc, i kind of had this headcanon that hibari calls tsuna by his full first name, and as a result tsuna calls hibari 'kyoya', to which hibari has tried to stop him but has accepted it now (in return he and tsuna spar often, and tsuna is close to beating him)
> 
> **THEY LITERALLY TOLD THE GIRLS WHAT WAS HAPPENING IN THE FUTURE so you'd expect kyoko to understand that they're in the mafia (though idk if she'd be fully okay with it)
> 
> ***this is a year after so obvs lambo is gonna be six 
> 
> ((also reborn is in his adult form, since in this au verde had teamed up with tsuna and broke the arcobaleno curse and ofc reborn uses it to his full advantage))


End file.
